


We Fell in Love in Spring

by taessugarx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taessugarx/pseuds/taessugarx
Summary: Two best friends who went through life together are now in college and have to face adulthood. Will everything change when they see the truth?
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mystic messenger





	We Fell in Love in Spring

Prologue

“We walked together in winter...”

1 Year Earlier

MC and Yoosung walked home in silence. Snow fell from the sky as they grieved over Rika, Yoosung’s cousin who passed just a week earlier. It was hard to believe she had passed so young. 

MC had been Yoosung’s best friend for years, so she was also close to Rika. She loved to help others and was considerate towards the Earth. 

They returned to Yoosung’s house when he burst into tears. “Why does no one care! No one cried-” MC cut him off, “Yoosung stop it! Everyone is sad, you’re not the only one, she’s gone… we have to accept that.” 

Yoosung tried to argue back but he knew she was right, Rika would never be back.

“...and Fell in Love in Spring.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first ff I’m writing so Im really excited! I look forward to writing this :)


End file.
